Grant support is requested for continuation of the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System program at the Howard University Cancer Center (HUCC). All patients with malignant neoplasms seen at Howard University Hospital have entered in the Centralized Cancer Patients Data System (CCPDS) since July 1, 1977. The present grant has proved to be of immense value in establishment of a computerized data base on all cancer patients. As of September, 1979 HUCC has submitted to the CCPDS data on 664 new cancer cases and follow-up data on 399 cases. The proposed grant will ensure the continuity and further refinement of the data collection activities at the Howard University Cancer Center and its participation in CCPDS.